I Am Alone
by JamesHowlette1943
Summary: A delightful one-shot inspired by the magnificent Lore Olympus (except Apollo isn't an a-hole). I wanted some Hades-related fluff, but I couldn't find any, so I created some. Angst for Hades, as well as bromance for Hermes and Apollo, because I'm a huge sucker for bromance, especially between those two. They don't get nearly enough interactions in the Greek Mythology fandom.


**A/N: This is just a short-story I randomly created to satisfy a spontaneous desire for understanding some of Hades' pain on a deeper level and needing some serious bromance between Hermes and Apollo. I also wanted to see how it felt to type "Uncle", as if it's a name or title (mostly the latter). By the way, pretty freakin' interesting.**

 **Also, since this is a one-shot, there will be no Fact of the Day.**

 **Anything else you need to know?**

 **Yes!**

 **In this story, I'm deriving the concept of Hades' and Persephone's relationship from the incredible WebToon comic series by the name of "Lore Olympus". You may have heard of it. If not, basically: basing it off the original myth, Persephone _decided_ (well, for the most part)to travel to the Underworld, and does _actually love Hades._ I just like that version better because it's sweeter and kinder to a lonely Hades (hence the name of this one-shot).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology, "Lore Olympus" (is it even supposed to be in quotations? somebody help me), or any potential references to the Percy Jackson series or otherwise.**

* * *

"Lord Hades," Hermes called, grinning and winged sandals fluttering. He fidgeted with the small envelope in his hands, hoping Persephone's sealing heart held some semblance of truth.

His smile faltered when Hades' usual greeting failed to meet him. Hesitantly, he flew forward into the beautifully dark palace.

Where was he?

He heard a soft sniffle somewhere to his left, and, concern twisting in the pit of his stomach, followed it. He found Hades fast asleep at his desk, dried tear tracks on his cheeks and face an expression of deep pain.

"Oh, Uncle," Hermes whispered, gently brushing loose strands of hair from the god's eyes. He felt his head: a little warmer than he would have liked, but nothing too serious. Still. . .

He pulled out his phone, dialing Apollo's number.

He answered, not two rings later, mouth apparently full, "'Sup man." Something crinkled in the background, and Hermes' lips twitched upward.

"Are. . . you eating that candy from last year's wedding that you swore to Artemis and Aphrodite you already ate?"

The crinkling ceased instantly, and Apollo paused. Hermes could practically see him freezing up over the phone.

". . . No?" There was a playful lilt in his tone, like he didn't really care that Hermes had caught him (it would have happened at some point, regardless), but it fun to pretend.

Hermes grinned, rolling his eyes, and it bled into his voice, "Of course you're not."

"Stop smiling!" Apollo pouted, trying not to smile himself, and Hermes laughed.

"Why'd you call?" The sun god demanded as he laughed, desperate to avert the conversation from his (admittedly) terrible lying skills.

At this Hermes sobered quickly, smile half-falling when he peered back at Hades' slumbering form. "Right," he cleared his throat, and Apollo fell silent. "Something's up with Uncle Hades. He's got a bit of a fever, and he had a nightmare, too, I think. Do you think you could check him over?"

Hermes waited as Apollo stood, evidently from his bed, "I would, but Uncle doesn't particularly like me, and I'm not even allowed there, remember?"

"It's alright," Hermes reassured, half to Hades and half to Apollo. "I'll tell him I allowed you down here; I'll take the fault, if there is any."

Apollo hesitated, deliberating, "Alright." Hermes could hear him begin to pack his supplies, sighing in concern and a little doubt. "Be there in five."

"Thanks, 'Pollo," Hermes said genuinely. "See you then." The call ended, and he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Hades whimpered, more tears escaping and making their way down his pale cheeks. Hermes crouched beside him, debating whether to move him now, or wait for Apollo. In the end, he decided on the latter and merely busied himself with placing Persephone's letter where Hades' could easily find it (when he wasn't so deep in a low that the words blurred when he tried to focus on them- blurred with exhaustion or tears he didn't know), and settling down to sift through the rest of the mail he had yet to deliver.

Another letter from Aphrodite to Ares ( _ugh)._ A package from Daedalus to Hephaestus, likely rich with brilliant inventions. A letter of complaint from some nymph community to Demeter.

"Hey," Apollo said, right beside his ear, and Hermes jumped, startled. He glared at his brother, who simply smirked and moved to examine his patient.

After a few moments, Apollo pursed his lips, looking over his shoulder at Hermes, who was standing patiently behind his half-brother. "His breathing's a little abnormal, but otherwise fine," Apollo reported, crouching where Hermes had. He took Hades' wrist, "Pulse swift. He appears to be dreaming, as you said."

Hermes slipped his hands into his pockets, head cocking to the side in concern and curiosity, "So? Verdict?"

Apollo sighed, running a hand through his hair, "He hasn't got much of a fever, and he is dreaming, but the worst of it seems to have passed. For now, at least. He should be fine, we just need to get him in bed so he can rest properly. It's either stressed-related, or a bad low. Maybe both."

Between them, they managed to rouse a bleary Hades, and usher him to bed. As he lay there, unaware of his nephews' efforts to change him out of his suit into something more comfortable, he peered at Apollo groggily.

"Hey, Uncle," Apollo grinned at him, though it was unusually weak. "Normally the adult would be putting the child to bed, but. . . I think you're too tired to be an adult right now."

Surprisingly, Hades graced them with a small smile, finally snuggled beneath the sheets and already drifting off again. He mumbled a thanks before he passed out, curled in on himself and clearly exhausted.

Hermes and Apollo stood in amiable silence for some time, content to have helped. Apollo chuckled suddenly, hand landing on Hermes' shoulder and a grin splitting across his face.

Hermes eyed him, "What's so funny?"

Apollo doubled over, laughing harder, desperately trying not to rouse Hades, "I can't remember the last time you had sex."

Hermes punched him in the arm, but it only made him laugh harder, "Shut up, you attractive jerk."

Apollo straightened, leaning on his brother rather drunkenly, still grinning. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Finding us a little sexy, are we, gorgeous?"

Hermes barked out a laugh, trying in vain to shove him away, "You're disgusting!"

Apollo laughed too, leading Hermes through Olympus after they teleported. "Disgustingly sexy," he insisted, making a strange face.

"Whatever, oh powerful god of Idiots," Hermes retorted, reluctantly allowing Apollo to pull him by the wrist to the kitchen.

"C'mon, I'll make you a bowl of ice cream."

"Stop with the puppy eyes, Apollo. Only Artemis can pull that off. And she can't even do it on anybody else but Father."

" _C'mon,_ " he pressed. "You need ice cream."

"Uh, huh," Hermes replied, unimpressed. "And why's that, then?"

Apollo burst out laughing again, "I can remember the last time you had sex!"

Hermes rolled his eyes, pouting, "It's not _that_ funny."

"Yes, it is," Apollo replied, wiping tears from his eyes as his giggles died out again.

Hermes grumbled, punching Apollo harder, "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Apollo retorted confidently, replacing an arm around his brother's shoulders, "Now, come one. Ice cream. For both of us."

Hermes sighed, returning the gesture grudgingly.

"Fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. I guess you can take this as a sort of side story as you wait for my new one.**

 **Also: yay, friendship love.**

 **I forgot to mention before, I based some details of the idea that, because of Hephaestus, Olympus is way more technologically advanced than the mortal world (another concept derived from "Lore Olympus").**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading, and please leave a review.**

 **Goodbye and Farewell for now,**

 **JamesHowlette1943**


End file.
